


Simple Acts

by lostmusicnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Freeform, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pure Love, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmusicnote/pseuds/lostmusicnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short freeform~ish poem~ish Wincest thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Acts

_want,need_

_‘...please...’_

All these

lust filled

emotions

trickling threw them.

Them as

human beings.

Feeling alone.

But never actually

being alone.

A soft spoken

I love you.

_silence_

‘I know, Sammy, I know’

A swirling

storm of

kisses.

Body parts

tangling.

Souls joining.

This is

more then

either of them

ever hoped for.

But

this is

what they deserve.

They may be brothers.

But they are also soulmates.

_trust,hope_

No more sorrow.

No more pain.

As long as they’re

_together._


End file.
